Electronic terminals have evolved to be capable of simultaneously displaying multiple video streams. One example is the picture-in-picture (PIP) feature that is available on many televisions. One channel may be displayed in a small area on the TV screen that is within a larger display area of another channel so that a user can simultaneously view video from two channels. More advanced devices enable more than two video streams to be simultaneously displayed, such as in a mosaic pattern that can include row and column arrangement of video display areas.
The communication bandwidth that is needed to support streaming video can quickly exceed a terminal's capability. Some video servers merge multiple channels into a mosaic pattern that is streamed as a single dedicated mosaic channel that can be broadcasted or communicated on-demand to terminals.